Hallowed Rights
by loki'sapples
Summary: Even amoung religions there are rules and regulations that must be followed. Dean must prove himself to the Worlds of Higher Beings.


**1. Quaggy**: marshy; boggy

Dean muttered as he pulled his boots out of the sucking marsh mud of South Georgia. People were disappearing in these marshes and not showing up in any of the searches. Sam and him bet it was a wil-o-whisp that needed to be cut down and burned. They had split up about an hour before and Dean was regretting it. Suddenly, he plunged into cold murky water, something wrapping around his ankles. He struggled against its hold.

Dean sucked down foul water and choked as it entered his lungs. The dim light got dimmer and he nearly passed out before he hit a hard rock floor and he choked up the water as someone rolled him onto his side.

"It's alright, Dean, get it out," Gabriel said rubbing the hunter's back. The human looked at the angel; between choking and nearly passed out from shock.

"Am I dead?" Dean asked raspy.

"Very soon," a hot blond woman in furs said approaching them with a naked broadsword. "For now, you are in Fensalir." Gabriel stood up and stepped in front of the fallen human.

"Cousin, please, Dean has nothing to do with this," the archangel said holding up his hands palms out towards her. "Let him go, you can have me."

"What use would it be harming something as broken as you, Loki?" the goddess asked angrily. "You betrayed us, my husband and my son once again. I will kill something you love now."

"Frigg, please, I told them not to involve themselves with my brothers' war. Killing Dean won't bring them back," Gabriel said bowing his head.

"You tricked Höðrinto killing Baldur once. How do I not know you allowed Lucifer to kill him once again?" Frigg asked raising her sword to kill the false trickster. "Best not chance it-" The goddess gasped as Gabriel's blade slid into her stomach. The Archangel caught her as she fell and followed her to his knees, arranging her comfortable while she gasped. "Wh-why?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way," Gabriel said voice wavering as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. Dean watched amazed at the pain the angel and goddess showed on their faces. "Please, Frigg, I didn't mean for Baldur to stay down there. I-I wanted Odin to see, to feel how it is, to understand why I would leave my home and try to protect my children. Odin locked my sons to the Earth and under the sea, to be his servant, my daughter was, is locked away like my brother. He had to know what it was like to lose a child. Frigg, please forgive me, I didn't want to, I didn't."

"Why? Why Baldur?" she wheezed touching the Trickster's wet face. "Why, my son?"

"Because I loved him," Gabriel said kissing her temple. "I loved him so much, Frigg. Freyja played the cruelest of tricks on me. I fell for him and he married Nanna."

"Odin would have never…" she trailed off too weak. She raised her hand towards his face though couldn't make it. Gabriel grabbed the limb and held it against his tear wet cheek.

"I know, Frigg. Hel will make sure you find Baldur and I'm sorry."

"Protect…what you love, Loki. Norse gods don't cry," Frigg whispered.

"No," Gabriel chuckled tearing up. "No, you are warriors through and through. Norse do not cry, but angels do. I'm sorry sister. If this had gone differently…" Her hand went lax and slid out of his hand. Carefully, Gabriel lowered her to the floor; head pillowed on some moss and pulled his sword from her stomach. He flung it behind him and arranged the goddess' sword on her chest and her hands on the pommel then fixed her hair and dress before standing up and looking at the blond woman standing over the body across from him. "Hel, make sure she…"

"I will, father," the girl said sadly. "They're waiting for her already. Fight hard and die well, Gabriel Loki, I will meet you then." Gabriel nodded and the two goddesses disappeared. Dean limped over to the archangel who turned red and still leaking eyes to the Hunter and smiled weakly.

"Are you well, Winchester?" he asked trying to hide his pain.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Dean asked pointedly. The Archangel looked away whipping at his cheeks.

"Fine. Let's get you back now," Gabriel said going to snap. Dean caught his hand before he could. He looked at the human ready to yell until he was pulled into a hug. He stood rigidly in the Hunter's arms for a few moments before going boneless and weeping into his chest. "My family, my family is gone, Dean. Everyone is locked away." Dean tightened his grip and stood there, in the Marsh Hall once ruled by Frigg a goddess of a dying religion.


End file.
